


Breakfast

by rsadelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes his way out to the kitchen rubbing his eyes. "Are you honestly making breakfast again?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This was the snippet for [](http://lakeeffectgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**lakeeffectgirl**](http://lakeeffectgirl.livejournal.com/) on the day I wrote a bunch of snippets. Obviously if this were a real story, this would be followed by a lot of food, parenting, and domesticity until they were actually together.

Harry makes his way out to the kitchen rubbing his eyes. "Are you honestly making breakfast again?"

"If you starve to death," Malfoy says with ungodly cheer for this hour of the day, "I'll have to go through all the trouble of finding a new flatmate who won't hex me on sight and can actually afford to share this place." The plate floats elegantly, of course, to the table and sets itself down just beside an already full cup of coffee.

"It's been years," Harry says through a mouthful of eggs. "It can't be that hard."

"Trust me," Malfoy says, "it is. Don't talk with your mouth full."

Harry rolls his eyes but doesn't. If he'd known, when he was newly divorced and needing a place to live, that he would end up sharing a flat with Draco Malfoy, of all people, he would have- Well, it's an empty threat anyway, because Malfoy makes some of the best eggs he's ever tasted.

"Better," Malfoy says with a nod. "It's unbecoming in a hero, and you'll have to behave yourself when the children descend on us for the hols."


End file.
